I Love You
by Mrs-diAngelo25
Summary: I'm sure we've all wondered what happened after Puck came into the church just as Sabrina was about to say her vows. Here's my take on what happened! Realllly long one-shot. Rated T 'cause I'm a bit paranoid.


**I Love You**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series by Michael Buckley.

"Daphne! Are you coming with me or not?" Sabrina Grimm yelled.

"No. I'm going to stay here and wait for granny, Mr. Canis, and Red." replied Sabrina's younger sister, Daphne Grimm.

Sabrina and Daphne Grimm lived with their parents, Henry and Veronica Grimm, and their little brother, Basil, in a newly built condo complex on the outer edge of New York City.

"Ok. I'll be back around five or six." Sabrina says, grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door.

"Are you walking _all_ the way down there?" Daphne says, peeking around the kitchen doorway to look at her sister.

"It only takes ten minutes to get to Faerie." Sabrina says, slightly irritated.

"Just call when you get there." Daphne says, sounding worried.

"Geez. You're sounding more like mom every day." Sabrina says, rolling her eyes.

"Why, thank you!" Daphne says, sounding overjoyed.

Sabrina, shaking her head at her sister, walked out of the condo and started toward Faerie.

It was a beautiful, autumn day in the city. People were out and about, getting ready for Halloween, and the leaves on the trees were lovely shades of red, orange, purple, and yellow. Sabrina was enjoying herself, walking along the way.

She was thinking of what she and Puck would do today. Maybe they'd start the plans of the new school for the Faerie Folk. Then maybe after that, they'd go to the condo and have dinner with everybody.

Granny would want to see Puck. After all, it had been almost a year since Puck had seen her. He'd probably want to visit with Mr. Canis and Red too. Red had grown so much since the war. She was no longer the shy, little girl who had watched her little brother while everybody else was out fighting. She finally reached the entrance and went to Faerie.

Sabrina walked the well known path to the local diner and waited for Puck to get there. She thought about how much they had changed since the war, not just Red. They used to tease each other all the time and now it was like that Sabrina and Puck never existed. Now they were committed to each other. They loved each other. Puck no longer called her "dogface" and Sabrina never called him "stinkpot". The war, it seemed, changed everybody around them. Daphne was not that childish anymore, Mr. Canis was more laid back and calm, Red was more outgoing and adventurous.

Sabrina was just thinking about the kind of brick the construction workers would use on the school when she heard an odd sound around the corner.

She got up to investigate when Puck and some skimpy fairy came down hard on the ground. Sabrina then realized that this skimpy fairy was _kissing_ Puck, full on the lips. And he was kissing her back.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed.

The two fairies broke away. Puck looked stunned and confused and the girl fairy looked smug.

"What in the world do you think you're doing kissing her?!" Sabrina asked, nearly to the point of hysteria.

"I-Sabrina let me explain." pleaded Puck.

"No I don't want to hear it. I'll let you two get back to-that." Sabina says, with a look of disgust at the two fairies.

"Sabrina! Wait!" Puck yelled after her, but Sabrina was no longer listening.

Sabrina had been walking for hours, feeling numb and hurt. She found herself in front of Macy's. She went inside and started absentmindedly going up to the roof. She had never been so shocked. She thought Puck had loved her.

_'Am I not good enough for Puck? Is it because I'm not a fairy? Is that why he was kissing that fairy?'_ Sabrina thought all this as she headed up to the roof.

She finally got to the entrance and remembered when the Wizard of Oz was trying to get away with her mother's journal. She pushed through the door and went out to the gravel covered roof.

She found herself looking down on the street. She was very temped to jump. She stepped back from the ledge and looked up. She saw just what she had wanted to see. She saw Puck flying over to her, his beautiful fairy wings fluttering like mad. Sabrina stepped back onto the ledge and jumped.

Before she knew it, Puck was holding her in his arms. Just as he had done several other times.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Sabrina asked him, looking into his eyes.

"How could you _possibly_ think that?" Puck asked, incredulous.

"Um, maybe because you were kissing another girl." Sabrina said, looking away from him.

"Sabrina, let me explain." Puck pleaded.

"Ok. Go ahead. Explain." she said, shortly and crossing her arms.

"That was Moth's sister, Butterfly." he says.

"Moth has a sister?" Sabrina asked, baffled.

"Yes. I was coming to the diner to meet you and she ambushed me. I've been having to deal with her family ever since we locked Moth up for killing Oberon and almost killing you." he says.

"What do they want with you?" Sabrina asks, intrigued now.

"Since I refused to marry Moth, they're trying to get me to marry Butterfly now." he says, glumly.

"Oh" Sabrina says, her voice small.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Sabrina. I love you. You  
know that." Puck says, looking down into her face.

"Does my family know where I am?" Sabrina asks, completely changing the subject.

"Not that I know of. What time were you supposed to be home?" Puck asks, caught off guard.

"Five." Sabrina says.

"You should probably call. It's almost six." he says.

So, Sabrina texted Daphne and told her that she would be home soon. She said that time got away from her and Puck when they were planning the school.

"I think we should take a break." Sabrina said, abruptly.

"What? I just told you the truth." said Puck, shocked.

"I know, and I believe you. But we should stay apart while you deal with Moth's family. There's no telling what they would do if the rest of them found out we were together. When you get them out, we could get back together." Sabrina says, shrugging.

"Wow." Puck says, leaning against the side of a building and looking as if he had just gotten punched in the stomach.

"It's painful for me too, but I don't want this to happen again. Please Puck." Sabrina pleaded.

"Ok. We'll take a break. But will you still come down to help with the school?" Puck asks, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course! Just because we're apart doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping with the school." Sabrina says, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Ok. I'd miss seeing you." Puck says, with a grin.

Then he came in and kissed Sabrina for a whole minute.

"I'll wait for you, Sabrina." he whispers.

"Goodbye Puck. I'll see you next weekend." Sabrina says, with a small smile.

Then, they parted ways and went to their separate homes.

When Sabrina got home, her mother, Veronica, was frantic. Apparently Daphne hadn't told her she was on her way home and she had thought Sabrina had been abducted.

Dinner went smoothly and had many laughs. The whole time Sabrina was thinking about Puck and their conversation earlier. She knew he wasn't lying about Moth's sister and her family. He had had such pain on his face when she had said they needed to take a break. It broke her heart to say that to him but, it was for the best. If Moth's family had found out they were together, there was no telling what they would have done to get Puck and Butterfly married.

Once dinner was done, the family settled into the living room. Sabrina was in her room when Daphne came in.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." replied Sabrina, not looking at her sister.

"Are you sure? You hardly talked all through dinner." she says, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sabrina says, looking down at her cell phone screen.

"Ok. Well, mom wants us to run down to Marble Slab to get some ice cream." Daphne says.

"Ok. I'll get my shoes and jacket." Sabrina says, getting up from her bed.

When Sabrina came out, Daphne was ready.

"Did you ask Red if she wanted to go?" Sabrina asked.

"I did but she said she wanted to stay here. She still doesn't like all the cars and lights of the city." Daphne explained.

"Gotchya. Ready then?" Sabrina asked.

"Yea. Let me get money from mom." Daphne says, walking towards their mother.

After they had money for the ice cream, the girls headed out the door. Once they were on the street Daphne said, "Ok, I know you're not ok. What happened when you were with Puck today?"

So Sabrina told her sister. From the time she left the house to the point when they were saying goodbye. By the time Sabrina was finished, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sabrina. I'm so sorry. I'm sure Puck will get rid of Moth's family in no time. It will be ok. I know he loves you. Anybody can see that when he looks at you." sympathized Daphne.

"I hope you're right." Sabrina mutters, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

They finally got to Marble Slab and ordered one pint of vanilla, one of chocolate, and one of butter pecan. Then, Sabrina got vanilla ice cream with Andes mints mixed in on a waffle cone and Daphne got rainbow swirl in a waffle cone. They headed home in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts.

**Seven Years Later**

"Oh, darling, you look beautiful!" cried Veronica Grimm.

"I have to agree, Sabrina. You do look pretty stunning." agreed Daphne, stepping back and looking at her handiwork on her sister's hair.

"Bradley is one lucky man." came Henry's voice, "They're all waiting for you."

"I'll be out in a minute. Can I talk to Daphne, alone, for a second?" asked Sabrina.

"Of course!" said her parents.

They left the two young women to talk.

"Have you found him?" asked Sabrina as soon as their parents left.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I've used every magic tracking tool I have and can't find him anywhere." replied Daphne, sadly.

"Ok. Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm marrying Bradley, not Puck. I don't care what the universe says." Sabrina says, brushing her hurt away.

"Ok. You-" Daphne was cut off by Red banging into the room.

"You need to get out there. Bradley is getting jumpy." said Red.

"I would suspect so. I mean who wouldn't in a room full of Everafters?" said Sabrina, with a grin, "Ok. I'm ready."

As Sabrina walked down the isle with her father, she looked into all the faces of her friends. Everafters and humans. She remembered all the cases she and Daphne had helped their grandmother solve over the years in Ferry Port Landing. Then she remembered the war. So many had died to over throw the Scarlet Hand and to stop world destruction. It had changed so many of her friends. Then she looked out the corner of her eye and saw something pink flash outside the window. She told herself she was just imagining things. Sabrina got to Bradley and her father gave her away. Then the ceremony started.

Just as Sabrina was about to say her vows, Puck came charging into the church.

"Get away from my woman!" Puck shouted, looking furious.

Sabrina was stunned. As were her mother, father, sister, uncle, her younger brother Basil, and the rest of the guests.

"Puck! What in the world are you doing?" Mr. Canis asked, stunned.

"Saving my wife to be from this scumbag, "Bradley", also known as Malcolm in Faerie. He has brutally abused his last fives wives until they all died from being beaten." answered Puck, looking disgusted.

"Honestly Puck. You don't _really_ expect me to believe that." retorted Sabrina, crossing her arms.

"Sabrina, I'm not lying. This guy is bad news." Puck said, pointing to Bradley.

"Somebody should have warned me about _you_ before you ripped my heart out. You never came back. Or did you _just_ now get rid of Moth's family?" questioned Sabrina.

"Yes. I _did_ just get rid of them all. I'm so sorry it took that long. I would never intentionally hurt you Sabrina. I love you. You know that."

Sabrina had a vivid flashback. She had just jumped off the roof at Macy's and Puck had caught her. He had said the exact same thing. At that moment she knew he was telling the truth. About Bradley and about loving her.

"Sabrina?" Puck's voice broke her from her flash back.

"I believe you." Sabrina said, quietly.

"You do?" asked Puck, incredulously.

She nodded in reply. Puck gave a happy whoop and came down and kissed her for the first time in seven years.

The kiss had been so overwhelming Sabrina had passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital. While that was happening, Daphne, Uncle Jake, and Red forgetful dusted the humans that had been at the wedding and told them that they had had a normal Saturday.

When Sabrina woke up, she was in a hospital gown. She started to freak out.

_'Where is my dress? Where is Puck? Where am I?'_ she thought, in a panic. Then Puck came into the room. He noticed her panic stricken face and just smiled.

"How are you feeling sleepy head?" he asked, coming over to stand next to the bed.

"Like I just ran off a cliff and smashed into the ground." replied Sabrina, woozily, "What happened at the wedding after I passed out?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Well, all the humans were freaking out. It was like everybody was told the world was about to end any second. We didn't stay long though. Your mom and Daphne got you out of your dress and into something else then I brought you here while they stayed and dusted all the humans. And I think Charming and Canis took Malcolm to the Faerie Jail." Puck says.

"Wow." breathed Sabrina.

"Yea. Listen, Sabrina, I really am so-" but Sabrina tackled him and hugged him before he could get much else out.

"Will you marry me Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"It's what the universe says we're supposed to do right?" asked Puck, while trying to regain his breath.

"No, I mean, do you _really_ want to marry me. Not just because the universe says we have to. Do you want to have a life with me?" Sabrina asks.

"Of course I do Sabrina!" Puck exclaims, looking startled at the idea of _not_ having a life without Sabrina.

"Good, because we're getting married on Thursday." she declares.

"What?" Puck asked, dumbfounded, "How are we going to do that?"

"We'll go back to Ferry Port Landing. That way _all_ of our friends will be there. I mean, I have a dress. We still have all the gifts. It would be perfect. All we need to-"

She was cut off by Puck. "Whoa, whoa. If we're having it in Ferry Port Landing there's no need to get dressed up. We can have a casual wedding. You can return the wedding dress and we'll have enough money for the first months' pay on an apartment." Puck says.

"You know, I like that idea much better. I never want to wear that dress again anyway." Sabrina says, slightly disgusted at the thought of having to marry Bradley, er, Malcolm.

And so they did. They got married on Thursday in Ferry Port Landing in the meadow where Granny's house used to be before the war destroyed it.

**And they lived happily ever after. The end.**

**A/N:**

**What did you guys think? I've always wondered what ****_exactly_**** happened at the wedding after Puck barged in.**

**Mrs-diAngelo25**


End file.
